User talk:Cantido
Welcome to EQ2i! If you need anything, feel free to leave a message on the personal talk pages of any of the active Admins or on the talk page of the Admins page itself. If you need something deleted for any reason, place on the top of the page. If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a new help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. Again, welcome to the wiki. We hope you stay for a while. --Admin Kodia talk Deleting Fields Hi there. Thanks for your work to date on the equipment and items you've been adding. As a note, we try to avoid deleting fields on the various items in the database. Please leave all the fields you see. This helps us maintain consistent entries for all items or quests or monsters in the game should SOE decide to change their mind and change those things. For example, if you delete the STR field on a piece of equipment and SOE adds strength stats to that item later, a newer editor might not know how to add strength if the field is missing. Thanks for your understanding.--Kodia 21:57, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Hi there again. I wanted to be sure you got answers to your questions about the templates, and I also wanted to leave you a note about being the "new guy." You wrote on my talk page: :Gotcha. I'm a new guy here, I don't know some of those type of rules. Thanks for the info. Don't worry about it. Type away, add info all you want, and if you ever run into trouble feel free to use the Report a Problem link on the page you're working on or type on a page and one of us Admins will see it right away and get to it as soon as we can. You're doing just fine. As for the deletions, it's something we've long held as a rule, but we've not really ever written up, so please don't feel bad. We'll work on getting something more formal out there so people aren't confused. We realize you were trying to help and we appreciate it. You also wrote: :On a different note, is there a way to put in the places an item may drop if it drops from multiple creatures? For example, the Cowl of Dark Arts can drop off of two nameds, but the template only allows for one. Is there a way to show all of them? The answer is yes. Go to the Cowl of Dark Arts page (or any page where you want to state how to obtain something) and click the Edit tab to start editing the page. Look for this line: :obtain = | Change the line by adding the additional place you can obtain it like this: :obtain = obtain = | You're essentially just using the Obtain template twice on one line. Right now it's a little clunky grammatically speaking, but we'll likely be changing that a little soon so go ahead and use the template twice. Make sense? Let us know if you need help.--Kodia 22:57, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Robe of Sepulchral Judgement Hi Cantido, I added the Ability Reuse Time to this item. If there is no field for a stat, you can use the field addlstatboost. But you have to make sure that you link it to the corresponding category as well. In this case you would put Category:Ability Reuse Time at the bottom of the page. If you need anymore help, don't hesitate to ask. :) --Airlyth 09:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) empty aa lines hi. thank you for taking off running on stage 3, your doing great work so far, i can only hope we get more people like you working on it soon. as for the old empty aa lines, dont worry about marking them one at a time for deletion. i've already got a magical voodoo powered script setup to nuke them as they empty out. thanks for thinking about that though. --Uberfuzzy 23:52, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Catalyst are you sure its a static 17% HP? also can you get me a screenshot of the AA window so i can see the wording and placement? i can add in that fairly fast. --Uberfuzzy 16:40, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Apparently, it is not a solid percent, but an amount of health that they give as a percent of the individual's health. I've figured out that it requires about 900-1100 health at level 80. Cantidosama 18:19, 14 March 2008 (UTC)Cantido :done. field health, label "Health". added it to the docs, but because its very rare in use, i'm not going to add it to the preloads. --Uberfuzzy 07:37, 15 March 2008 (UTC) re: Sorcerer Stamina (AA Line)‎ what was up with that? if something was broke/bugged, i need to know. --Uberfuzzy 07:31, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't know, at first they didn't appear in the categories. when i edited them (even without actually changing them, just clicking save) they appeared in the category like normal. I no idea what's going on =\ Cantidosama 18:24, 15 March 2008 (UTC)Cantido